Footprints in the Snow
by Clever Name Goes Here
Summary: DenNor Winter Drabble: Human AU Lukas and Mathias get into a fight. Tears, hugs and a forgotten scarf. (set in the pre "oh shit I'm gay for my best friend" phase) Lukas realizes the impact Mathias has on his life. (Tiny hint of SuFin)


**Here's my little DenNor Human AU drabble for the winter. (I actually turned this in for a vocab project in English but here's a revised edition with a bit more shipping to it). This is like a pre "oh shit, I just realized I'm totally gay for my best friend" kind of fic that just sort of highlights the importance of Denmark (Mathias) on Norway's (Lukas') life. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, a decent pen, or a life.**

_Footprints in the Snow_

"What have I done," the thought escaping his lips in a strangled gasp. His mind replaying the mayhem of the evening's events.

The crunch of snow was as soft underfoot, just as it had been earlier that day. The quiet of the evening only broken by the occasional passing car as he hurried down the empty sidewalk. The bitter silence served no comfort, it only deepened the guilt. He felt his chest contract as he tried to hold back a sob.

Looking down at the snow covered concreate he could faintly see the outline of two pairs of footprints heading back toward the building he was now rushing hurriedly away from. He could almost see himself, two hours ago, walking with Mathias through the icy chill of the afternoon. Mathias. It hurt to even think about him.

It wasn't that the pair argued rarely, in fact they could barely go a day without some petty quarrel. This time was different. Usually their squabbles were innocent, small arguments, over even smaller things. This time it was serious. He'd hurt Mathias.

Mathias, who always acted like it was his purpose to cause mayhem wherever he went. He'd make it his goal, gaining brief notoriety though idiotic acts of "Viking courage". He'd follow through with any dare, even engaging in a foray on his terrifying Russian neighbor's sunflower garden. Even then, despite his reckless nature, there was something compelling in his innocent guilelessness, which drew others to him like moths to a flame.

No one though, was a close to him as Lukas. Why he'd ever befriended the cool withdrawn Norwegian man was a mystery to everyone. Lukas himself didn't even know.

Lukas continued down the sidewalk. A solitary tear slowly running down a pale cheek. He clenched his first and began to walk faster. It was all his fault.

It had started as any other night. Studying, a movie playing in the background, and the Dane telling stupid jokes to pass the time. It was normal and comfortable. He should have known not to spark an argument. The terrible events of the weekend with his family were still fresh in his mind. The malignant feelings of pain and anger barely suppressed behind his calm demeanor. He was an idiot to take it out on Mathias, he'd done nothing wrong. It had started out as an innocent argument that soon escalated into a cruel rant, directed at Mathias. With every acrimonious remark that spilled from his lips Lukas felt the rage inside of him began to boil over. The things he'd said in his myopic self-pity. He was to ashamed to even think about them. What made it worse was the hurt acquiescence he'd watched flash across Mathias' features as he accepted each verbal blow and cruel invective. He'd taken everything Lukas had said to heart. They had stood there for a few seconds. The words exchanged hung heavily in the air. Finally, Lukas could no longer deal with the pain he saw welling in his friend's eyes and had stormed out of the apartment without a word.

Lukas willed himself to stay calm. Forcing himself to keep walking as his hands began to tremble. Mathias was his best friend, even if he was afraid to admit it. What would he do without him?

How could he continue without that moronic Dane's stupid jokes? Or the way that contagious shit-eating grin would spread across his face whenever Lukas gave in to one of his stupid plans. Who would be there to help him escape his shift at the coffee shop when Berwald and Tino got a bit too cozy with each other? There was no one who could fill Mathias' role in his life.

He was drawing closer to the bus stop now. The snow whirled around him, an icy breeze toying with the tassels of his scarf. He stood there, waiting. The cold wind freezing the icy tracks of tears that trailed down his cheeks. Overhead the stars stood sharp and bright against the dark of the night sky. The silence was broken by a call, faint, from the direction Lukas had just come.

"Norge!" came the call, faint in the falling snow, "Lukas, Wait!"

Lukas started. It couldn't be.

"Lukas!"

He turned to see a familiar individual rushing towards him. As the figure drew closer Lukas saw the familiar spiked hair and bright blue eyes he knew all too well. Mathias' breathing was heavy and his face was flushed from running. His jacket was half zipped, reveling a sweater Tino had knitted for him last Christmas. His scarf was slowly sliding off of his neck. Lukas watched as it slipped off, pooling on to the snowy sidewalk. Forgotten, as Mathias, continued his rapid approach, quickly closing the distance between them. Mathias grabbed Lukas, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Lukas, Jeg er så ked," he murmered, "I must have said something terribly wrong to make you go off kike that and whatever I said I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Lukas tensed with shock as he was overwhelmed with guilt. Mathis was blaming himself? Lukas took a step back, trying to brake out of the embrace.

"No," he said, his voice quaveing, "You did nothing wrong. I was angry, it was- it was all my fault, I never should have taken it out on you. I visited my family, and-" Lukas' voice broke off. Mathis pulled him close again.

"Shh, It's fine. You don't need to say anything else." Mathais murmmered.

"Takk Mathais," Lukas whisped looking up at his friend with a sad smile. "How did ever end up deserving someone like you."

"Du er velkommen Lukas," he whisped back, "Jeg er heldig at have dig."

They stood there for a few minutes. Enjoying the comfort of each others presence. Standing peacefullly under the warm glow of a nearby street lamp, before heading back to the warmth of the apartment. Their footprints from earlier covered by a blanket of white.

Jeg er så ked- I'm so sorry (Danish)

Takk- Thank you (Norewigian)

Du er velkommen- You're welcome (Danish)

Jeg er heldig at have dig- I'm lucky to have you (Danish)


End file.
